


So You Think You Can Dance

by solitaryjane



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitaryjane/pseuds/solitaryjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all heard "fight like they dance" but how about "dance like they fight"? Kanda goes to a club and meets a certain someone in a dance battle. Includes breakdancing, dirty dancing, and the horizontal kind (ahem!). Modern AU. PWP. Fluff. Kanda/Lavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Dance

**A/N:**  I've read many stripper!AUs but not nearly as many dance AUs. Well, here's one more! It's more or less PWP because it's just dance and then smex lol. I took some liberties with nicknames because as lovely as "moyashi" and "baka usagi" sound in canon, in modern day America they just don't pack the same punch. And everything I know about dance lingo I learned from Google, so, uh, they might not be impeccable, but hey I know you're just here for the smut so. Enjoy!

 **Warnings:**  Language and sexy times. And that's it.

Takes place in any big city, USA, sometime in the present.

 

**So You Think You Can Dance**

 

Club 67 on East End was known for being rowdy. It sat under the 218 overpass, the highway bisecting the town from the dull but nice suburbs and the downtown where everything happened but no one wanted to live in. Courtesy of its location the club got a good-size bar and dance floor plus a huge parking lot in the back. The lot used to be a meeting ground for all kinds of undesirables until the owner finally upped the security. The gang-bangers and drug dealers more or less disappeared. Replacing them was the usual: drunk patrons throwing up, couples screwing against the dank back wall, and occasionally a homeless or two, loitering.

But on certain nights groups of people gather with phones flashing and music blasting. Rap battles, breakdance, dubstep, anything goes when the timing was right and the crowd spontaneous. Sometimes a fight would break out between groups but never something big, and the security was always there to keep things under control. Most of the participants were bored college students or neighborhood kids with nothing to do. The club might be 21 and over but there was no age restriction in a public lot, was there?

Kanda only went to Club 67 when Lenalee dragged him. Clubbing was not his scene but he had a car and Komui would never let it rest if Lenalee went by herself on the subway train. She loved the place, dug the music, liked the drinks, but most importantly, got a tiny crush on the bartender that worked the weekends. Of course, very few people knew the last part, Kanda being one of them. He did admit that the occasional dance battles were a blast to watch. He dabbled in breakdance and considered himself decent enough. Lenalee had always wanted to push him into the ring, which he had always stubbornly refused. Kanda Yu was not one to show off in front of plebeians, especially if he knew he was better than them.

It was Friday night and the middle of summer. Lenalee had been bugging him to go clubbing with her for two weeks straight. Kanda had to fill in for his coworkers at the noodle shop he part-timed at and ignored her calls until the girl waltzed in the restaurant after dinner rush, slammed her hands on the counter, and said: "We're going."

"Get out of the line," Kanda huffed, gesturing to the disgruntled customers waiting to pay behind her. Lenalee shifted so he can man the cash register, but still hovered too close for him to comfortably do his job.

"Tonight. After your shift. We're going, ok?"

"What's your hurry?" Kanda opened the register to give the customer their change, not sparing her another look.

"Well, brother just left for a conference this morning and won't be back until Tuesday. So…."

"…booty call?"

"No!" Lenalee denied loudly. "That doesn't apply if we're already…I mean!" her cheeks flushed brightly. "Okay, now you have to promise you won't say anything. Brother will literally kill him if he finds out."

Kanda just scoffed and went back to work. Lenalee, after her outburst, backed away from the counter and sat in a nearby chair. Kanda glanced at the clock. His shift would be over in half an hour. The kitchen was already closed. It wasn't like he had any plans for the night, and Lenalee did look maybe a little pitiful, sulking in the corner.

She also had a point. As much as Kanda didn't care for the albino shrimp that Lenalee had a thing for (and apparently slept with) he didn't really want him dead. Plus, if Komui came back and found out (and somehow, this guy always managed to find out) that Kanda had let Lenalee go to the club by herself he might burn the apartment down. Being the gay best friend had its advantages, Kanda supposed, but with that came some drawbacks, and today happened to be one. With a resigned sigh he slammed the register shut, turned to the girl spacing out on the chair, and said:

"Fine. But you're paying for all my drinks."

 

 

They got to the club at half past ten. Kanda parked his shitty car among the even shittier cars in the lot and pocketed his keys. It was a warm night and crowds of people were already gathering in the open space. Lenalee stepped out and fixed her ruffled skirt, quickly checking her makeup in the passenger side mirror. Kanda was already sweating in the heat and was looking forward to a drink or two, despite his dislike of that bartender. However, the size of the crowd and the music playing caught his attention. Looked to be a breakdance battle, he thought, curious. Kanda hadn't seen one in a good while.

Lenalee linked her arm through his and they headed to the club's front door. The crowd suddenly went wild as they passed by. Jeers and hollers echoed through the lot, and the music was cranked so loud Kanda could feel the bass through his feet. Lenalee paused. "Looks like it's a good night," she turned. "You want to check it out?"

"I thought you wanted to see that albino shrimp."

"He's not albino, Kanda," Lenalee rolled her eyes. "He's also taller than me and I  _know_  you're not saying something about my height, right?" She pinched his arm, hard. "Plus, I thought you liked this sort of thing."

Might as well, Kanda thought. He shrugged, and with Lenalee still attached to his elbow, cut through the throng of people so they could actually get to the center.

Two dancers were circling each other in the middle of the ring, sizing the other up and warming up their footwork to the music. Kanda recognized one of them – he was a regular, a kid named Timothy with blue streaks in his hair and a signature bandanna with a blue circle in the middle. He was fresh enough but not the best, but if anything the kid had guts. Kanda had seen him challenge people way above his league, and even though he lost most of the time the kid never cowered. Timothy hopped back and forth, readying himself for a break in the beat. When he found the moment he helicoptered into the music and began his routine, the reflective material on his shoes a silver blaze on the concrete.

His opponent was an unfamiliar face to Kanda. The newcomer was wearing a black tank and loose pants, nothing too eye-catching, but the ridiculous red shade of his hair spoke more than enough. Add to that a weird eyepatch and a green bandanna Kanda had the guy pegged as a poser almost immediately. This new dancer was just bouncing around, watching Timothy's flips and freezes. Kanda sneered. The kid might actually win this time, he thought, and most of the crowd seemed to agree, judging by their reception to Timothy and the way they booed the newcomer when the kid wrapped up his set and stepped back.

When the new guy cut in Kanda was expecting some foundation shit that amateurs pull but was surprised with the clean footwork and a fairly impressive headspin. Beside him Lenalee poked his side, causing Kanda to flinch, just slightly.

"He's pretty good."

"Tch. I've seen better."

"I'm sure you have, Kanda." Lenalee giggled. "In fact, I'm sure  _you're_  better. These guys got nothing on you. Come on, I know you're just dying to jump in there."

"Not a chance in hell."

He expected more whining from the girl but for once she didn't say anything else. The new dancer in the middle finished with a front flip, landing a few feet in front of them. Just as he looked up Kanda felt a rough push and nearly stumbled, edging a little too close to where the dancer stopped. Their eyes met for an instant, and Kanda couldn't hold back his smirk as he stared.

 

 

Lavi was having a pretty bad night. Allen had said Club 67 sometimes had a good crowd for battles but never mentioned the skills of the dancers. Apparently they were all crazy good. He was pretty confident in himself, sure, but he had just witnessed the crowd ripping someone he thought was okay to shreds. His first challenge was a fucking  _kid_ , for Christ's sake. And now, this punkass pretty boy in a dress shirt and skinny tie was giving him the most condescending look of his life. Lavi was known for a pretty mild temper but being public humiliated for something he thought he was good at did not settle well.

So instead of blending back into the crowd he walked up to the said pretty boy and got right in his face. He spread out his arms and puffed his chest, nose almost touching the other's. If he weren't so riled up Lavi would've taken a much better look, but at the moment he was issuing a challenge.  _So you think you could do better?_ His body language said, and the "ooohs" from the crowd confirmed his intention.  _Prove it, punk. Prove it to me._

The pretty boy looked briefly at the girl next to him, who just smiled innocently and shrugged. He then scoffed, loosened the tie, unbuttoned the top buttons, and pushed past Lavi without a glance. Lavi spun around, feet still moving to the beat, and watched this skinny, hipster looking thing step into the ring.

And he was promptly floored when the guy began one of the sickest routines he'd ever seen. Gravity seemed to have stopped working around him, the flips and spins were so dizzy and complex it looked like the guy was hovering off the ground. Lavi didn't know it was possible for those moves to look so effortless, or that a button-down would look damn sexy scrunched up during a headspin. The girl cheered loudly by his side, along with the overexcited crowd. Lavi didn't recognize the style. It was an explosive mix of aggression and grace, and made his previous routine looked like total trash. He would've felt the burn a lot more if he weren't too busy staring in awe.

The guy finished as abruptly as he began. One moment he was pulling off a one-hand spin and the next he casually pulled the shirt back down, adjusted his tie, and walked back next to the girl. His shoulder bumped into Lavi's as he passed, and Lavi finally got a really good look at his face.  _Holy shit_ , Lavi thought _, people like this really do exist._ The girl laughed, waved back to Lavi, and the two disappeared from the ring.

Nevermind about how badly he was roasted in the battle, Lavi had never been this turned on in his life. His instinct was to follow and at least find out the guy's name, but if he chased after them it would seem like he was a very sore loser. He really couldn't take any more blows to his ego tonight. Lavi shook his head, let out a self-deprecating chuckle, and began to make his way out. He could at least bum a free drink off Allen, and that sounded a hell a lot better than jacking off in the men's room to someone he'd barely met.

 

* * *

 

A week passed and Kanda found himself in a slight mess. Ever since the battle in Club 67's lot he had been inexplicably agitated. He didn't even go in the club that night afterwards, just told Lenalee to have fun and sat in his car until the girl texted him and confirmed that she'd be hitching a ride with Allen. Kanda went home, collapsed on the bed, and slept so horribly that he might as well not have slept at all.

He didn't know why he accepted the challenge from that amateur poser one-eyed freak. Lenalee's incessant grumbling had never even come close to convince him, but once that single green eye zoomed in on his face Kanda found himself unable to hold back. If it were anyone else he'd have dismissed it in the most patronizing way possible, which would probably result in an actual fistfight, and he wouldn't have given a flying fuck.

Well, at least he one-upped the redhead – by a huge margin, judging by the guy's face afterwards. So at least there was that.

He went to work as usual and only messed up the orders eight times before his boss sent him home for being such a major fuck-up and told him to come back when he felt like himself. It was Friday again and he was actually glad for an early day, that was, until his phone rang and Lenalee's number showed up on the caller ID. Kanda almost groaned out loud before he answered.

"What?"

"Ah, Kanda, why're you answering your phone? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Why're you calling me if you knew I'm at work?"

"I was just going to leave a message and wait for you to call back. Is something wrong? You didn't get fired, did you?"

"Not yet, no thanks to you."

"Me? What do I have to do with anything?"

"Nevermind. I…took the day off. What do you want?"

"Well, Allen called me and said we should go over to the club tonight. He's got a friend that he said we should meet."

"We _?_ "

"Yes, he specifically included you. I don't know the details so don't ask any more, ok? So do you want to go? Brother's out again. You don't have to drive me home or anything."

"Fine," Kanda acquiesced, letting the reluctance drip in his voice. He was not thinking about possibly seeing the redhead again should there be another one of the battles in the lot. Definitely not.

"Ok, great! Have you had dinner yet? We can grab something quick and head over after."

"Fine," Kanda said again. "I'll pick you up in half an hour."

After he hung up Kanda haphazardly threw on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt. A glance at his watch showed a few minutes past seven. Fuck but he hadn't even gotten this month's check yet. Kanda wandered if he could get the girl to pay again as he grabbed his car keys. Probably, if he was pissed enough. He could already feel the sour mood taking over, along with something akin to anticipation, but of course he wasn't going to acknowledge any of that, no, sir.

The lot was pretty empty when they arrived at the club. Lenalee must've caught his sense of disappointment, for the girl turned to look at him knowingly, a smile slowly forming on her glittering lips.

"Were you hoping to see that red-haired guy again?" her smile was viper-like. Kanda ignored her and locked the car.

"He was pretty cute, actually," Lenalee continued, pretending not to notice Kanda's irritation. "I wonder if he comes here a lot. I can ask Al-"

"Stop making up shit about what I think."

"Kanda, I'm hurt. In the dozen years that I've known you, was I ever wrong about what's going through your head?"

Kanda had no retort. Lenalee was right, which just made him even more pissed. When they were handing IDs to the bouncer Kanda saw his hands shaking in – what? Nerves? Hope? Fuck damn it did he need a drink. He didn't know where the anxiety came from. He could only attribute it to the week of less-than-stellar sleep.

He spotted Allen Walker's bleached-white head behind the bar counter the minute they stepped through the door. It was still relatively early, and the dance floor was fairly empty with some house music playing. Lenalee waved to Allen, who waved back, as they made their way across.

"Hey," Lenalee greeted the bartender, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss Allen on the cheek. Kanda looked away, grabbed the nearest empty stool and sat down.

"Hey yourself," Allen said. "How was your day?"

"Good! Brother's out this weekend so we can totally go back to your place and…"

"Lenalee, I'm at work!"

"…and finish that movie we didn't get to last time." She burst into laughter, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "What did you think I was going to say?"

Spare me this agony, Kanda put a hand to his temple. Drink, now. He looked up at Allen, just in time to see the white-haired man's raised eyebrow.

"Who pissed you off this time?" Allen asked. Kanda had to resist the urge to punch his face.

"Just give me a shot, something strong." Kanda said.

Allen gave Lenalee a questioning look, to which the girl only shrugged. "Right," he said, grabbing a bottle of Grey Goose. "Because you can certainly handle that. I don't want you to puke all over the counter again. I'm stuck for clean-up duty tonight."

"Fuck you."

"Kanda…" Lenalee's voice was low with warning. "I got the tab." She made a face at Allen. "Oh, where's this friend of yours? I'm super curious now that you said we just have to meet."

"He was just here a minute go," Allen looked around briefly. He handed the shot to Kanda, who downed it in one gulp. "Should turn up shortly."

"And who is this, exactly?" Kanda asked, feeling the nice burn of alcohol sliding down his throat. He was going to motion for another one, but someone slid in the stool next to him, blocking his view of Allen behind the counter.

Kanda knew he was staring like an idiot. Here in front of him, with a mischievous glint in the green eye and an expectant grin was none other than the same redhead he saw the week before. The bandanna was gone but the eyepatch stayed, accompanied by two ostentatiously large square hoop earrings. Kanda had to forcibly relax his fingers so he didn't crush the shot glass to shards.

"Well, hello there," the redhead grinned, leaning back against the counter. "I believe you were just talking about me?"

 

 

Allen Walker was a devious bastard, Lavi learned. Last week he had listened to Lavi talk about this amazing beautiful sexy breakdancer and pretended that he didn't have any idea who it was, at all. Not even when Lavi had asked him point blank. He even went out of his way to not introduce his girlfriend to Lavi, which the redhead thought was a little strange but didn't pay too much attention. Lavi went home with a mild stomachache and woke up none the wiser.

Midweek he got a call from said devious bastard, casually inviting him to meet up with a few of his friends. Lavi had nothing to do so he came. And was it not just a perfect surprise when that same girl came through the club doors with the same guy Lavi had been jerking off to for the past week. They walked up to Allen like they were old friends, and realization dawned that they were the exact people Allen was going to introduce him to.

Well fuck  _me_ , Lavi cursed in his head. He debated if he should just leave, and both his brain and his dick screamed at him for being a coward. In between scathing thoughts of shoving something hard through the white-haired devil's brain Lavi considered the worst-case scenarios. The guy could turn out to be straight, or hate his guts, or was a superb jerk, and Lavi could move on. It was no big deal, really. So why was he hesitating?

(Because what if he was none of those and it could potentially  _be_? What were you going to do  _then_?)

So a great opportunity to make his entrance arrived and Lavi just took it. And the look on the pretty boy's face was almost worth the cold wrath from the dark blue eyes after. Lavi had to congratulate himself, at least a little, for his impeccable timing and delivery. He turned to Allen and the girl next to him and flashed them one of his trademark charming smiles.

"Allen, been holding on me, yeah? Who's this lovely lady you're with?"

"We've met already, don't you remember?" The girl smiled warmly. "I'm Lenalee. I watched you dance; you were pretty good!"

"Nothing compared to this guy," Lavi jerked his thumb at the other man, who still hadn't acknowledged his existence. "I'm Lavi. And you are?"

"I didn't ask your name." The other said, voice cold and dismissive, although Lavi noticed he couldn't  _quite_  meet his eye.

"I don't have a right to know who beat me in battle last week?" Usually Lavi would never admit defeat so easily. But this time a fact was a fact, and he might be able to goad the pretty boy to reveal something. Totally worth the risk.

It apparently worked. The other paused a moment before replying: "It's Kanda. And you sucked. Timothy'd easily beat you in a rematch."

"Kanda" was definitely just a surname, but it was good enough. Lavi asked Allen for a bottle of stout ale, then leaned over the stool, into Kanda's personal space. The other didn't move, only narrowed those pretty eyes. Lavi felt his heart flutter.

"How about you and I have a rematch, huh?" he said, jabbing Kanda's wrist with a finger.

"You want to be beaten that badly?"

"No, I just want to see you dance again." He surprised himself by the admission, but Kanda was actually talking to him and Lavi wasn't going to just let the subject die. "You're amazing. Did you teach yourself?"

"…No."

"Oh yeah? Who taught you? Wish I had someone to teach me, judging by how good you are. Had to Youtube most of my shit; not the best way, ya know?"

The other said nothing. Lavi took a sip of his beer, somewhat afraid the conversation had died after all. But after a few tense seconds Kanda continued. "One of my classmates from high school was okay. He taught me the basics."

"Did he also teach you those physics-defying spins?"

"Tch, of course not."

"…"

" _What_?"

"Nothing! It's…that's kinda amazing."

Lavi knew he might be coming on too strong but he was sincere in his compliments. Kanda seemed to realize it, too, as his smirk grew content and their conversation continued. They kept talking as the club around them got more crowded, the people drunker, and the music louder. Lenalee settled beside them, alternatingly joining them talk shop and chatting with Allen when he wasn't too busy. Lavi was pleasantly buzzed by his third bottle of ale when the DJ changed sets. The beats got heavy and the bass got dirty, and Lavi, spurred by the alcohol, decided to take one step further.

"Wanna dance?" he stood up, offering a hand to Kanda.

"On a floor this crowded?"

"No, not breakdance, Kanda. The normal kind. With me."

He watched the other's expression change as the implications hit. Well, Kanda hadn't punched him or cursed him out yet, so that was a good sign. He could also clearly see Lenalee watching them and felt his face heat up under her scrutiny. But Lavi kept his hand where it was, awkwardly in the air, since it would be way worse if he let it drop. Kanda just stared, seemed to be lost in thought.

"You  _do_  know how to club dance, right?" Lavi goaded again. It worked well last time. Although now he was deathly afraid the answer might be "no." That would just be awful. Lavi wouldn't stand a chance after that, even though he still wasn't sure if Kanda leaned any particular way.

"Of course." Kanda huffed. "Better than you."

At this point Lavi sincerely hoped it wasn't just bravado talking. "Ok then," he said, extending his hand further, almost directly into Kanda's chest. "Come on. You're not afraid, are ya?"

"Tch," Kanda jumped off the stool, completely ignoring Lavi's gesture. "Keep up." He said, before heading down into the crowded dance floor.

Lavi felt a warm sensation took over him. "I'll try," he muttered to himself, and followed.

 

 

To be truthful, it had been quite a long time since Kanda got onto a dance floor in a club, and never this sober. Allen – that asshole shrimp – wouldn't give him any more liquor after two shots. Just because he threw up  _once_  and passed out didn't mean he should be denied liquor at a fucking  _bar_. But whatever.

He got into the drunk, swaying crowd without even much of a buzz. He knew he could dance but the way people were…vertically screwing each other gave him pause. Although he supposed that was a good thing as no one paid attention when Lavi pretty much glued himself onto Kanda the minute they got on. "I thought you said dancing," he shouted over the noise, to which the redhead backed off with an incredulous expression.

"I am dancing," Lavi said.

"Hands off!"

"Alright," the redhead threw his hands up in a surrender position, and kept a respectable distance away. Good, Kanda scoffed. His joints were a little stiff from lack of warm-up, but a few minutes on the floor should take care of that.

Kanda didn't feel self-conscious but he wouldn't say he was completely comfortable, either. He didn't move much at first, just stood there and rocked with the music. He really didn't mean to actually accept Lavi's invitation, again; his mouth just ran ahead of him and Kanda almost regret it. (Almost, because Kanda Yu didn't regret things, and he wasn't joking when he said he was better.) He just had to make the best of it now.

"What are  _you_  doing?" Lavi stepped closer, although they still didn't touch. "You're not dancing at all."

"I'm still waiting for you to start."

The answering smile on the redhead's face might have a tinge of frustration in it. "Alright," Lavi said. "If you want to play it that way, we can." He pushed his hair away from his eye, took a step back, and really began to move.

Lavi on the club floor was completely different from the one in the parking lot. Back there Kanda thought he had great body control and rhythm but lacked the raw power from experience and practiced technique. But here he was aggressive – much more than Kanda had expected – an in-your-face domination of space but never crossing the line. He would go low and then come up just a hair breadth away from Kanda's face, hips so close Kanda had to pull his own hands back so they would not naturally grab onto them. And then Lavi would twist away, slipping behind to press his body against Kanda and grind a belt buckle into his tailbone. Kanda would've kicked the redhead in the groin if he weren't so busy trying to distract himself from the ghost of lingered touches and the hot breaths tickling his ear. He almost closed his eyes, cursed the redhead for being such a goddamn cocktease, and cursed himself for falling for it.

He was properly erect by the time Lavi backed away from him. 'Your turn,' the redhead mouthed, much reminiscent of the battle before. Well, Kanda couldn't possibly back down, could he? He did thoroughly regret picking this particular pair of jeans, though, as he was pretty sure the bulge was now getting quite conspicuous. Too late now, he thought, and stepped up to pull the other man close.

"What happened to 'hands off'?" Lavi exclaimed.

"That was before," Kanda said, not missing the fact one of Lavi's hands was now stroking down his back. He rolled his body forward, jerking a knee up to plant it firmly between the redhead's legs. It wasn't so much sexual as claiming his territory, testing to see if the other would back up. Don't ever let it be said Kanda was not dominant, in anything.

But Lavi just smiled in that infuriating way and matched Kanda's moves. Back and forth, high and low, all the while remaining tantalizingly close yet just far enough that Kanda had to take the initiative to touch. They settled into a rhythm, and the dance floor seemed to have parted around them. It gave them more room for fancier footwork, and Kanda was not unaware of the stares and an odd whistle or two. They looked good and he knew it, so what if other people watched?

It was so smooth and hot and the music so distracting that Kanda didn't even notice how far the delicious friction from the other's body had spurred him until he was right at the edge. He gasped, a tremor went through his torso, and Lavi, who had a fairly tight grip on him, raised an eyebrow. Kanda flushed, turning his face away. Lavi paused a moment before leaning close and whispered:

"Did you just come?"

"Hell no!"

"Oh. Well. Wanna go fuck then?"

"…"

He was going to say no. He really should be saying no. But much like everything involving this nuisance, Kanda found himself wanting. The song conveniently changed and Kanda stepped back, disentangling himself from Lavi. They were both breathing hard from the exertion by then. Lavi's white tank was spotted with sweat while Kanda's t-shirt was sticking in a most uncomfortable bunch. Kanda lifted his long hair away from his neck, gaze flickering over to the club's front door.

"Let's go," he jerked his head in its direction.

"…Is that a yes?"

"I said let's go."

Kanda turned abruptly and walked off the dance floor. Behind him he knew the redhead was following closely. His erection was making walking quickly a little difficult, but that was okay. Kanda didn't think those jeans would stay on for much longer anyway.

 

 

Outside was not much cooler than the club inside but the fresh air was nice. The parking lot was still empty, save for a drunk in a corner and a homeless man curled next to his cart. Kanda pulled back his hair and tied it with a loose band. He started toward his car, parked out of sight and way in the back, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Where are we going?" the redhead sounded suspicious. Kanda supposed he had the right to be – following a stranger into a dark, empty lot in an iffy part of town was not exactly the smartest thing to do – but it didn't keep the smirk off his face.

"I'm not going to drag you off and kill you if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm not asking because of that. I'm just wondering where are we –"

"-going to fuck? My car. Unless you got a van."

"Dude, I have one eye. I'm lucky to still have a driver's license." The redhead looked thoughtful. "You can come over, you know. I do have an apartment."

"Tch, no." Kanda refused flat out. His pulse was beating wildly just from Lavi touching his wrist. There was no way he could last all the way to an apartment. Plus, he would be the one driving. Kanda was not keen on letting a stranger (who almost made him come in his pants, but still a stranger more or less) drive his piece-of-shit-but-still-perfectly-functional car.

"Hurry up," Kanda shook off the hand and began walking rapidly. "You're making me soft."

The redhead clammed up and followed. The silence was blissful and lasted until they reached Kanda's aforementioned car. When he saw it Lavi stopped dead in his tracks, horror enveloping his face.

"Uh, Kanda, you're joking, right? We're going to – can this thing even take – won't the suspension just –?"

Kanda was in no mood to listen to the (more or less valid) complaints about his car anymore. He spun around violently, grabbed Lavi by his tank strap and slammed him into the driver's door. "Shut. Up." He growled, sucking on the redhead's lips once before moving to the exposed throat. His hands fumbled with the keys in his pocket, as Lavi's fingers tugged at his t-shirt, sliding down his back to dip into the jeans and grab his ass. Kanda groaned, grinding into the man below him, pressing their erections together. Lavi's head rolled back, body shuddering, earrings jangled when they hit the car's metal top.

Somehow Kanda had enough control of his hands to unlock the doors. He pushed off Lavi, climbing in to move the front seat forward and grab the condom and lube from the glove compartment. The other followed him, fingers unbuckling Kanda's belt and freeing his dripping erection from the confine of his pants. Kanda wiggled, jeans riding low, while Lavi pulled his own tank top over his head and chucked it somewhere in the back.

When the door of the sedan closed Kanda immediately realized what a horrible idea this was. They barely had enough headroom, and the car was already rocking unsteadily just from them adjusting to fit. It was pretty dark where he parked, so looking to see what goes where would be difficult, to say the least, but Kanda was not going to risk turning on the interior light and give everyone outside a free show. (Their shared body heat and the slowly accelerating panting was making the windows fog up nicely, though.) One of Kanda's knees was scraping the dirty floor, the other digging into a seatbelt buckle. He was already getting a cramp and nothing had even started yet.

But everything else was fucking fantastic! Lavi's naked chest was rubbing against Kanda's spine in a delicious curve. Kanda's cock had long been leaking pre-come into Lavi's hand, who fondled his balls and jerked him just hard enough for Kanda to bite his lips and whimper. A hot tongue licked his ear, kissed his neck and cheek and left marks where it lingered. He passed the lube and condom back, felt a momentary loss as Lavi let go of him to prep. Kanda moved forward, kicking the jeans off to cushion his knees and angled his hips. Their breaths ragged and loud in the confined space.

When Lavi's long, lube-covered finger entered him Kanda moaned and gripped the seats so tightly his knuckles popped. He moaned again when the finger curled, rubbing against his prostate and sending jolts of pleasure down his body. The pressure built steadily, and Kanda twisted and bucked, grinding himself deeper against the intrusion. When Lavi added another finger Kanda felt he was ready to burst right then and there, and was only halted by the other's hand tightening around the base of his cock. "God damn," Kanda panted, his control slipping away. "Fuck me already."

Lavi's laugh sounded more nervous than amused but Kanda was just glad the redhead obeyed. He felt the tip of the other's cock brush against him, rubbing against his entrance twice before plunging inside, slowly. Even with the lube and Kanda in his current state it still hurt.  _Out of practice?_  he thought sardonically, groaning a little from the pain. Behind him Lavi grunted, hands gripping Kanda's ass as he eased himself completely inside. He paused a moment before pulling back, then with one smooth motion pushed forward, right into Kanda's spot and making the car bounce beneath them.

Kanda would've probably come from that alone had he not bent too far and the head of his cock scraped against the seat cushion. He yelped, jerked up on reflex and inadvertently impaled himself deeper onto Lavi. The redhead moaned loudly, rhythm momentarily lost as he struggled to adjust to the sensation.  _Fuckin A_ , Kanda cursed in his head, his breathing too sporadic to let the words out.  _Fucking piece of shit car just wait til I -mmhgod-_

It took a few more minutes before they re-established the rhythm and the euphoric pleasure began to overtake Kanda again. Once they did it got good, really good. Kanda could feel blood leaving everywhere in his body to rush between his legs. Sweat dripped from his back and stomach, Lavi's cock hitting so deep that Kanda felt his breathing stop and his toes curl.

Lavi let go of his erection momentarily, fingers sliding up his slick chest to pinch his nipples. As the redhead rubbed circles around his areola Kanda retaliated. He tightened himself, felt slightly triumphant when he heard the man behind him gasp and spasm into him, barely holding on. Kanda would've smirked if he weren't so busy trying to hold on himself, as the stunt he pulled only made Lavi ram into his prostate harder.

_Fuck fuck oh god yes fuck me oh shi-_

He came an eternity and an instant later, come hot and sticky coating his bare thighs. He might have screamed, might have convulsed, but all Kanda remembered was ecstasy coursing through every nerve ending in his body. Lavi pumped into him a moment longer before stiffening. He let go of Kanda entirely, hands curled into fists and body jerking against Kanda's back. A good ten seconds passed before the arms on his sides buckled, and Lavi collapsed with a loud grunt, crushing Kanda into the seat beneath.

 

 

"Fuck," Lavi breathed. "Ow. Fuck. This, this's gotta be the best and worst thing I've ever done, ever."

"Get off, you're heavy." Kanda bucked beneath him, although not nearly strong enough to throw him off. Not that there was room for Lavi to be thrown anywhere.

"Can't. Ow. How old is this junk? 20 years? Can you still drive it after…this?"

"It's a fucking car, moron, not a shoddy mattress. I mean it, get off me."

With a labored grunt Lavi lifted himself high enough for Kanda to slip out from beneath. The car rocked again, and Lavi briefly wondered how many bruises he now had from the various hard and seemingly soft (but weren't) surfaces knocking into him with every movement. Kanda cursed as he fumbled around on the floor. Lavi reached up, felt for the button for the interior light, and switched it on.

The orange light was weak but its suddenness still made Lavi shield his face. Kanda jumped at the surprise but didn't protest too much, as he finally located the packet of tissue wedged between the front seats. He handed some to the redhead, wiping down his thighs and the stains on the upholstery. "Thanks," Lavi said, easing the condom off his dick and wrapping it in a ball of tissue. Pulling his pants up, Lavi quickly rezipped himself and watched Kanda struggled back into his jeans without his boxers.

"Uh…"

"What?" Kanda glared at him. "It's clean."

"I just, uh, meant that's kinda hot." Lavi swallowed. "You going commando, it's making me…"

"You already want to go again?"

"No! No. Well, not in here at least."

Kanda scoffed but Lavi saw a hint of amusement in those blue eyes. More or less dressed, Kanda reached over to open the door. The rush of night air brought goosebumps to Lavi's exposed flesh. He sneezed; it was just a tad bit chilly to be topless, but Lavi wasn't sure if he wanted to put his tank top back on, not when it was a heap right under Kanda's discarded boxers.

Lavi followed Kanda out of the car, cracking his cramped back and stretching out his legs. Kanda checked his phone before opening the driver's side door. "You need to go back for Lenalee?" Lavi asked him, to which Kanda shook his head.

"She's going home with that bleached shrimp. Hey," He called out when Lavi started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to catch the bus. It's not that late."

"You're half naked."

"They can't kick me off for not wearing a shirt. As long as I have on pants and shoes I'm good."

"I'll give you a ride."

"It's fine, I can just –"

"Get in before I change my mind."

Kanda's tone booked no argument. Lavi sighed, although he was rather glad for the offer, and climbed in the passenger side. He leaned back, adjusting the seat so his long legs could fit under the dashboard. Beside him Kanda buckled his seat belt and started the engine.

It sputtered into life right away. Lavi chuckled. Well, at least Kanda was right about the car. The passenger seat was lumpy, though. Lavi was thinking how uncomfortable it was making his rear until he remembered that Kanda had to have it worse, especially with no underwear. The thought made his dick twitch again, and Lavi had to force himself to not think any further.

"Now," Kanda turned toward him, eyes unreadable. "Your place or mine?"

It took him a minute to realize what the other had really asked, but once Lavi did his smile was crooked, if a bit lewd. He looked back at Kanda, whose lip corner was upturned, just slightly.

"Mine," Lavi said, and there they went.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later Kanda met up with Lenalee for lunch. She was finally going to tell Komui about her relationship with Allen Walker, and was looking for support. She did try to talk Kanda into coming to dinner so he could at least restrain Komui physically if needed, but Kanda was adamant about not getting involved. Lenalee could get scary, but her brother was scarier, and the last thing Kanda wanted was to be caught in that mix.

So the girl had to settle for a pre-storm-calm-of-nerves lunch instead. But lunch usually was at least a half-hour affair, especially in an actual sit-down place, and they stopped talking about the main topic ten minutes into their conversation. Kanda was just going to eat his ramen burger in peace, but Lenalee of course had many other things to ask him. Namely, Club 67.

"What did you guys do after that night?" she prodded him. "Did you go out again? Hooked up again? How was he?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Kanda replied, specifically to the last question. He looked away from the girl, pointedly took a bite of his food.

"Kanda, please," Lenalee tsked. "Allen and I were both there, remember? I think I deserve a little more detail after that show you guys put on – Allen actually forced me to look away at one point, although I really didn't want to. Anyway, spill it! Was he as good as his dancing at least?"

"Ask  _him_  if you're that interested."

Lenalee thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Hmm, maybe I will. Call him."

"What?"

"Phone. Call him. I'll ask right now."

Kanda stared at the girl like she had sprung cat ears. It wasn't completely unexpected that she would do something like this, but Kanda wasn't quite prepared to tell her the truth. That was, he didn't have Lavi's number. That was, he had intentionally avoided any morning-after conversation, slipping out of the apartment before the redhead was even awake.

It was not because he didn't want to see Lavi again. On the contrary, it was because Kanda really, really wanted to see him again, but didn't think he should. When they got to Lavi's studio Kanda was surprised it wasn't a filthy mess, like he'd expected. Three of the walls were lined with bookshelves, filled to the brim with all kinds of literature, and the air smelled warmly of sugar and cinnamon (Lavi had attributed that to the bakery right below.) The bed was in the middle of the floor, facing a window that opened to the streets. There was a guitar leaning against the footboard, and aside from the dishes in the sink the apartment was cozy and quite clean.

They had sex again later that night, after they both took a much needed shower, and Kanda learned just how talented Lavi's mouth really was. He woke up the next day to the bright sunlight and the redhead snoring softly next to him. Sure, he was bruised and sore (mostly from the car), but his body was satisfied and his heart equally so. It took some serious self-dialogue for Kanda to convince himself to leave, and even more to not turn the car around on his way back. It was just a one-time thing, he told himself. A fantastic one-time thing, for sure, but Kanda was determined to not make a habit of it.

"No way," Lenalee's slightly horrified voice brought Kanda out of his reverie. "Don't tell me. You don't have it. Oh my god. You spent the night at his place and you didn't even get his number?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "How did you know where I was?"

"I asked Allen to swing by your place after his shift and didn't see your car."

"Why?"

"To make sure you're not kidnapped or dead, silly! Not that Lavi would do either of those things, but you weren't exactly in the best part of town. We drove by his place too, just to make sure."

"You could've just called."

Lenalee giggled, a slight blush on her cheeks. "We didn't want to, you know, interrupt anything. But anyways," she sighed, her expression accusatory, "phone. Give it to me."

"Why?"

"Allen said this would happen but I totally didn't believe him. Silly me. Well, lucky for you I just happen to have his number, and since I am so nice, I will give it to you, and you can call him. I assume he doesn't have yours, either?"

"Why didn't you just call him yourself, then?"

"Because I was so convinced that even you wouldn't do something this stupid."

Kanda reluctantly reached into his pocket. There was no way she was going to give up. He handed her his phone, watched her took out her own and began to rapidly type into it. Kanda wanted to get up and walk away, except he needed his phone back. So he settled with glaring at nothing while chewing on a fry.

When Lenalee finished she thrust his phone to his face and commanded: "OK, done, call him."

Kanda didn't move.

"Do it. Call hi – Jesus,  _I'll_  call him." As she pressed the numbers Kanda felt his stomach drop. He listened to the ring on speaker, once, twice. Maybe Lavi was busy – it was the middle of a weekday after all. People had jobs and –

"Hello?"

 _Fuck_.

Lenalee was clearly waiting for him to answer, but Kanda could think of anything to say. The seconds ticked by on the phone screen as the silence continued. Lenalee was getting impatient, until a breathy laugh came from the speaker on Lavi's end.

"Is that you, Yu?"

Kanda twitched. Instinctively he snatched the phone out of Lenalee's hands. "How the  _hell_  did you know my name?" he snarled into the speaker, all nervousness gone.

"Allen gave me your number. And your full name. I was wondering when you're gonna finally give in and call. Let me guess, Lenalee made you?"

The girl laughed. "That's right. I really did have to twist his arms, though."

"I'm sure. Is he hurt badly?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm right here, you idiots."

"Yes, yes, we're quite aware, Yu. Well, Lenalee, you can tell your gambling boyfriend he owes me twenty bucks. He said it'll take a month before Yu'll have the courage. I said two weeks. Looks like I'm right on the money."

Kanda didn't know if he should be more offended that they thought he was so predictable or that they actually made a bet out of it. Either way he scowled, wanting to hit something but had no target to lash out on. At the same time he felt something stirring inside. He really did want to see the redhead again, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Just, not with anyone (like Lenalee) around to hear his admission.

"So, Yu, whatcha doing tonight? Want to come over?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Kanda!"

"What?"

"Ooh, Yu, as hot as that sounds I think I rather fuck y–"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you."

_"Kanda!"_

"Would you like to fuck me instead? I'll make sure to thoroughly prep –"

"You're on speaker in public, you idiot!"

"Well, would you?"

Kanda didn't remember ever blushing this hard or ever been this glad that they had a table by a corner of the restaurant. On the phone he could hear Lavi's quiet breathing as he waited. Lenalee leaned back in her chair, watching him with the most innocent expression on her face. Kanda tried to quash the images in his mind of Lavi, naked and writhing under him, and failed miserably.

"I'll be there around eight," he said finally, ignoring the tremor that crept in his voice. He threw a quick glance at Lenalee, "Provided Komui didn't kill the blond shrimp on sight."

"Oh that's right, that's tonight, isn't it?" Lavi clicked his tongue. "Good luck, Miss Lee. Let me know how it goes, yeah? I would ask Allen but if he's dead or in a coma I can't exactly do that."

"Don't worry," Lenalee said. "Allen can take care of himself."

"Why do you know everything?" Kanda frowned, question directed at the redhead.

"Just something I tend to pick up," Lavi chuckled. "Alright, Yu, as lovely it was talking to you, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Bye, Lavi," Lenalee said, as Kanda hung up the phone without answering. "See," the girl pointed a finger at his nose, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It sucked."

"You're getting laid tonight while I have to face my brother, and you're the one complaining?"

"It still sucked."

Lenalee threw up her hands. "Why do I bother? Really, you're hopeless. But," she leaned forward, her expression sincere. "I know you, Kanda Yu, and you can't tell me that you don't like him." She tapped his chest, where his heart may or may not lay, depends on who was asking.

"Maybe," he answered. The thought of the redhead was making him feel weird inside, like all kinds of things falling. "Don't spread that, you hear."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lenalee said, finally turning back to her long neglected sandwich. Kanda looked down at his own plate. So maybe the redhead had been taking up bigger presence in his mind than he had previously thought. So maybe they had great chemistry and Kanda wanted to see and touch Lavi again so badly it made concentrating difficult. So maybe he avoided further contact because he'd already fell so hard any more would make it impossible to recover. But right now all Kanda thought about was in a few hours he would be making his way to that second-floor studio filled with books and light and smell of sugar, and lose himself in the arms of a dancer who had taken residence in his limited headspace, and stay until the morning sun wakes them from sleep.

So maybe it really was that simple, and maybe, it was more than enough.

 

**Fin**

 

 **PSA:**  Ok kids, do not, I repeat, DO NOT have sex in a car in a public parking lot! The inside of cars are still considered  _public_  by law, so you might actually get arrested for public indecency if you get caught, mmkay? Don't do it. It's not worth prison/a spot on the sex offender registry, mmkay? OK, old person mode off.

I pretty much wrote this entire fic while listening to Massive Attack (the band, not the Nicki Minaj song). If you've never heard of them I highly suggest you check them out, starting with the album  _Mezzanine_.

I'm already working on a sequel with different dances so, stay tuned! If you have suggestions for types of dance these guys can pull off feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
